Fairy Tail's Boy In Blue
by D.VA THE GODDESS OF GAMING
Summary: I know this may same confusing but hear me out. This story is about Rin Okumura's life that one day has a sacrifice of him leaving the real world because of his disaster. Rin is then sent to Earth Land and trained by Igneel with his new brother Natsu. Which later on he becomes stronger with Natsu, Sacrifices must be made. Rin meets more friends and even falls in love..
1. Chapter 1

"That kid is a demon!" Shouted unknown voice as small tables and chairs are being thrown around the daycare. "I'm not a demon! I promise I am not please stop calling me that, I'm not!" Shouted the voice of a raged 7 year old Rin Okumura. At that moment a man, or the father of the child Shiro Fujimoto who had rushed over to the boy in blue.

"Rin, do you realize what you have done, your friend is suffering in the hospital because you hit him!" His father who had called out to Rin for him only to say "It is his fault! He called me a demon, a monster.. That's why!" But Shiro refused to that statement and said "It's your fault for raising your hand at him!"

Rin's eyes widened as he screamed and threw toys and chairs at him, but all Shiro did was block as one of the teachers said "How could you raise a child like that, he really looks like a devil!" Shiro then told them to step back as he went up to Rin and went on one knee, wrapping one arm around him, the other spanking him, but for only Rin to punch him in the rib."

After that moment Rin then realized he shouted "D-Dad!" Shiro decided to play along and shout "Just kidding, only joking! Did that scare you?" After that sentence Shiro went up to Rin telling him "Listen to me, Rin… If you don't change your ways, you're always going to be alone, those powers of yours, use it on someone else, use it to be gentle to them, I want you to be surrounded… by horde of friend's someday, to become a cool guy, that the girls are crazy for."

"What are you talking about, how could I ever become somebody like that? Asked a curious Rin. Shiro decided to tell him "Struggle! If you keep an eye on struggling, to be kind to others, before you know it, you'll have become that person." At that moment Shiro passed out right in front of Rin. Later the next night Shiro had visited the Paladin about Rin's performance in the real world. "Excuse me but, what do I do sir? I can't just kill him!" Shuro tried to convince him, but then the Grigori said "Either we send him, or we kill him!" Shiro had then told the Paladin his final answer.

A week later Rin had discovered that he was moving away, but he kept refusing until somebody smacked the back of his neck making him sleep. He then woke to see a young boy, with a weird type of haircut and his hair was the color Pink, and looked about the same age too. "H-Hey, are you okay kid? Wake up! Hey kid! Igneel! What should we do with this guy!?" Shouted the unknown voice

Rin tried to say something, but he fell right back to sleep again. Later Rin woke up in front of a huge red dragon, his eyes widened as he screamed "What the- who are you, where am I, somebody hel-" but then he was interrupted by the other boy who said "Calm down!" then Igneel said "We are here helping you out, but why do you have a sword and some clothes that are very large for you?" Igneel also noticed some items right next to the little boy next to his disciple 'that is something very suspicous' He thought.

"Well anyway.. please to meet you I am Natsu Dragneel, but you could just call me Natsu, and this is my dragon Igneel!" Said the young boy, but Rin just sat there, then said "I'm Rin, Rin Okumura.. Nice to meet you Natsu and Igneel." Igneel then thought 'Just where is he from? Or Where did he come from?' As Igneel thought to himself he noticed Natsu grab the sword, Igneel than shouted "No Natsu, don't!" But it was late as suddenly the sword was out of its socket, and then a light of blue shined throughout the cave.

Both Natsu and Igneel eyed as they saw Rin surrounded by blue colored Aura or flames in a better term, as then Natsu shouted "Alright he has flames Igneel! He was also trained by a dra-" but he was soon interrupted by Igneel who said "No Natsu, He isn't from here or was trained by a dragon." As Igneel said that Rin just noticed their faces than started crying saying "I guess dad was right… I am a demon.. a lonely, pathe-" Then was interrupted by Igneel saying "No, You are a dragon slayer! And since we don't know who or where you came from.. I will train and take care of your health just Iike my other disciple I have here, and you will become stronger like him too. Now Rin Okumura, you're now apart of our family."

Igneel knew it was wrong about how he lied knowing who Rin was and where he came from, and what he really was. Igneel knew he was a demon too, but he just doesn't want Rin to know, because that would be breaking a promise he made with Shuro, also something that blew Igneels mind was that Shuro told him about the Kurikara or "The Sword" as Igneel called it.

Natsu smiled widely at Rin saying "Glad you could be in our family Rin!" Rin just sat there crying running up to hug his new brother Natsu. "Alright, alright, stop now Rin!, let go already!" Rin didn't let go as he just simply started laughing and said "Than make me, Natsu!" after Rin said that he jumped off, and Natsu punched Rin on the shoulder, Rin shouted "Ow, ow, ow , ow! That hurt Natsu!" But Natsu wasn't amused he just laughed hysterically.

Rin, Natsu, and Igneel were now training outside as both boys panting, but Rin was panting even more because his body wasn't used to the heat, also getting beating down so bad by somebody, specifically Natsu, who Rin now thought as a brother. "What are you doing Rin!? Hit me back unless you're chicken!" That statement triggered something in Rin, pissing him off he shouted "Shut up!" as he shouted at Natsu flames engulfed his body, and his eyes changed giving him red pupils.

Rin then jumped to punch Natsu, but was blocked very quickly as Natsu eyes widened at Rins hate in his eyes. As Rin than threw another punch, but this time it was faster and harder, now Natsu had no time to block getting punched on the cheek sending Natsu flying into a rock. Igneel was shocked of what a demon could do, he begin to think 'Rin Okumura huh?, interesting…' Igneel than let out a light chuckle and began to say "I will enjoy your company for a while Rin Okumura…!"

Rin growling, beginning to shout into the distance "Come on Natsu! Is that all you got!" Natsu than got up from the rock he landed into chuckling, and began to say "Nice punch Rin! But this time im gonna really beat you! Not bad for a beginner!" Rin then countered back saying "Who said I was a beginner hehe!" Natsu just looked at how happy Rin was and smiled saying his last and final line before attacking which was "Rin, haha because of you.. NOW IM FIRED UP!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone, Thank you for reading my story and hope you enjoy what I have in store throughout this story with the bond of Rin and Natsu with Fairy Tail!

To Akari owns Yasuke's soul: I will later on I the story though, but don't worry I will have more characters in, but I promise Yukio will be in this story but later on!

Chapter 2 : The bond of two boys and a dragon

It has now been a year since both dragon slayers have trained with Igneel, but Rin was still lacking control for his body. Everytime both Natsu and Rin fought, it would be a close match, but Natsu always came through for the win with his combat ability. Rin also lacked in his combat experience, but he could now spawn flames on his hands and control his magic energy.

Both boys now 8 years old, and truth be told somehow Rin was smarter than Natsu, but he was younger by a month. Natsu now was even closer to Rin, and also in control of his flame. "Hey Rin, you wanna fight!" asked an excited Natsu, "But everytime we fight, I always lose to you. I just wish I was stronger like you.. it's not fair!" As Natsu heard those words, he just smiled and said "Don't worry, I promise no matter what I will help you get stronger! So will Igneel! Ok!" Rin just smiled and said "Ok!"

As Igneel was watching both of his disciples spar, he thought about something regarding Rins sword 'So if what Shuro told me about the sword was true, than how does Rins flame exist outside his body outside without his sword being withdrawn? Something tells me if that sword is drawn, a hidden source of power is within that sword…"

During the spar, Natsu seem to notice Rin was having a hard time with his combat skill, since Natsu already was stronger and likely able to now eat Rin's flame. After training was done, Rin was out like a bat, and Natsu was slowly falling asleep until he heard Igneel calling for him "Hey kid, come over here I need to tell you something that regards you and Rin, since the brat isn't awake than I will expect you to tell him for me, got that?" Natsu nodded his head in response and said "You can count on me!"

The next day Natsu was ready for what was coming so he told Rin what Igneel said, and agreed to try it, but he also was afraid of what power was hidden within him, now Rin lighting his flame over his body Igneel than said "Alright kid take the sword out!" As that happened Natsu took Rins sword out and what they witnessed was out of their expectations. They both saw raging flames burst throughout all over the area Rin was at, his ears even longer, his eyes both pupil red, his teeth sharper, and last his growl… he was now in full demon mode or as Natsu now called it.. "Rage Mode!"

Igneel than thought 'This kid, his power.. was way beyond my expectations…' He then looked up at the sky and thought 'Damn, it's almost time, don't got much left! Natsu… Rin…' he looked back at the two powerful young mages who will expect something unexpected. Rin was now trained on controlling the Rage of his flame just a bit, and Natsu learned everything he could from Igneel and now had full control over his flames.

It had been another 3 months that came by, and rushed over as the two slayers were finish training for the night. Igneel thought 'It's time.. I'll give it to them and go..' as he said that he called for the boys "Hey brats!, get over here!" Both of the boys ran over to Igneel curious of what he wanted. "I have something to give both of you.." both slayers looked at him curious of what he had.

Igneel had given Natsu a black and white scarf for him to keep wrapped around him at all times, and Rin got a blue and black tie so that no matter what, that tie is apart of him just like his flames. The boys blushed and jumped to hug Igneel soon he said "Those are gifts so no matter what or where I may be, just know that I will always be with you brats no matter what."

The next day the boys woke up and saw that there was no trace of Igneel, but all that they saw that was left was their gifts and items such as clothes for Rin and the Kurikara. Natsu decided to go search for Igneel, but after searching for 3 hours, there was no trace of Igneel anywhere Natsu searched, but suddenly he found a note that stated

Dear Natsu,

Please take care of yourself, and don't get through much trouble in life. From where I look at it for the last year and a half now, you and Rin have grown so much stronger and already getting pretty tall too. Please Natsu member the secret I told you about Rin and who he really was… well please don't tell him or anybody about it ever, but at least treat him as a brother, and don't let any harm ever happen to your brother no matter how strong or weak he is. One last thing, go to the nearest town there is, and joined a guild you and Rin. Please take care of yourself and Rin till the day your heart stops beating. Im sure he will do the same for you, and no matter what both of you… stay strong, and never give up on the people you love.

Stay Strong Boys…

-Igneel

Natsu sitting there in silence, tears rolling down his face "I promise Igneel, no matter what… I will protect Rin and make him even stronger I PROMISE!" Natsu than got up and went back to the cave and saw Rin packed both his and Natsu's belongings and said "Lets go Natsu, I feel like this is what Igneel wanted for us… so now let's go… brother…" Natsu than wiped his face and smiled saying, "Yea… lets go Rin… to the closest town that we can find! We also have to join a guild!"

Rin looked towards Natsu "A guild?" asked a confused Rin, Natsu than gave an answer saying "Yea… I don't know what a guild is, but I promise we will find a home that's a promise!" Rin just smiled and said "Alright haha!" Natsu smiled right back.

Later that day Natsu and Rin were now in a town by the name of Fiore, Magnolia. Both the boys were walking by when they had noticed a woman cry out "Help me!, somebody please help me!" both the boys ran to where they both heard the cry, and saw a young woman being kicked by 3 young men atleast possibly teenagers.

Then have they realized one of the teens were already in stance when the other shouted "Lightning Tail!" a huge bolt of lightning shot towards them, Natsu shouted "Fire Dragon Roar!" a huge long ball of flame shot towards them as they all were blasted by it except for one of the other kid who was also a Lightning mage. The kid shouted "Lightning Dragons Roar!" but both Rin and Natsu eyes widened as they both thought 'A Dragon Slayer!?' then they both shouted back "Fire Dragon Roar!" both of their flames hit the kid and was sent flying crashed into a building.

Natsu told Rin "Get that lady out of here!, I got to teach this guy a lesson!" Rin simply nodded and went to the woman, grabbed her, and said "Lets get you out of here ok! I promise I will keep you safe now follow me!" The woman nodded and said "Ok, I trust you!"

Both Rin and the woman stopped when they saw a figure around Rins size standing there before them. Rin shouted at the figure "Who are you, and what ever it is you want, get out of here!" But instead of the figure responding Rin then shouted "Fire Dragon Rolling Crush!" as a huge flame came on Rins hand and he sped towards the figure he got a hit, but it was somehow blocked in the palm of a hand that cupped over his fist.

Rin could now see what appeared to be a short old man, smiling at him. Rin eyes widened as he saw the smile, he then got out of the punch and jumped back by the young woman. Rin then asked "Who are you?, and how did you do that!?" The old man just laughed and looked at Rin, but Natsu popped up next to Rin asking, "Are you ok Rin?, did anything happen to you?" Rin just said "I'm fine, I just ran into this old man, and I was just asking him about who he was.." Natsu smiled and said "Glad you're ok!"

"Boy, you two have a lot of potential, you know that?" Both of the boys looked over at the old man who had a wide smile on his face. Natsu asked "Hey old man, Who are you, and what's up with that smile of yours!?" The old man responded saying "Well after witnessing what power you two have, I think I want to consider you in joining my guild!, and by the way.. the name is Makarov!"

Alright that is it for today's chapter hope you guys enjoyed it I will have another one tommarow! Let me know if you think it is a good story ok!

Goodnight everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone!

Welcome back to another chapter involving the Boy In Blue! Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to review on how this story is turning out so far! Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3: Fairy Tail

"Hey old man, Who are you, and what's up with that smile of yours!?" The old man responded saying "Well after witnessing what power you two have, I think I want to consider you in joining my guild!, and by the way.. the name is Makarov!, do you two boys have a second to talk about something that will regard joining a guild?"

Natsu and Rin's eyes widened as they exclaimed "A guild!?" Makarov just sat there smiling beginning to chuckle at the boys reaction, "Indeed, a guild known as Fairy Tail!, I want to know if you would consider joining something like that, you boys have a lot of power and seem generous enough to help others… and-" Natsu interrupted shouting "Igneel told us about joining a guild, but we just never knew what a guild was!" Makarov looked at Natsu, then looked at Rin who had a sword strapped behind his back.

Makarov began to explain "Fairy Tail is a place where countless legends are born, and where wizards gather together, go on missions together, and most of all become a family!" Both of the boys looked at Makarov in awe, Rin then responded saying "I want to join! Could we-" soon was interrupted by Natsu saying "Hold on Rin!, first take us to the guild, and show us around and how it looks!" Makarov than smiled widely and said "While we are there, how about you two explain to me of how you came across Fiore!" Both boys said "Alright!"

Makarov, Natsu, and Rin now arriving at Fairy Tail, Makarov opening the door while telling both boys "I like to welcome you both to Fairy Tail!" The doors opened as they all saw total chaos of tables and chairs being thrown around as suddenly Makarov shouted "I'm home!, and we also have new visitors and members of the guild!" Suddenly the guild went silent as everyone noticed two new members entering as they looked at them in awe.

Makarov now beginning to explain the boys to the but then realized and asked "I don't believe I got your names, go ahead and tell the whole guild!" Both boys shocked, but Natsu decided to shout his "The name is Natsu Dragneel, but you can call me Natsu!" Then suddenly everyone shouted "Welcome to Fairy Tail Natsu!" Then it got quit again as they all turn their heads toward the other boy, Rin then said "Um… Um… My name is R-Rin… Okumura…" Now the guild shouted "Welcome to Fairy Tail Rin!"

As of now both boys were walking up the stairs with Makarov to ge their guild marks, Natsu put his on his below his right shoulder, and Rin under his left. Now the boys going down stairs into the room everyone was, suddenly they were both approached by 4 kids. One of the kids approached them by looking at the figure, it had white short length hair, and a pink dress, who said "Hi there, nice to meet you guys, the name is Lisanna!" Suddenly both boys began blushing saying "It's nice to meet you, Lisanna!"

Now another figure who appeared to be in only his underwear, and has the same hair color as Rin, but only darker staring at both Natsu and Rin in suspicion said out loud "What a couple of weaklings, bet you I could beat them both!" Suddenly this caught both Natsu and Rins attention, but caught Natsu's the most. "What did you just say!?", but he was ignored by how this figure, Natsu narrowed his eyes at him, this got the figures attention.

"Hey, what's your deal, you got a problem with me or something?" said the figure, Natsu responded with "What if I do!?" , "Are they gonna fight? Asked by one figure, "No way!" in response by another, another voice intervered saying "Gray! Your clothes!" suddenly the boy shouted "Awe man!"

"Jeez, what a pervert" said Natsu, Gray than shot back "Who you calling a pervert, Pinky!" Nastu than responded "You, you loud mouth streaker!" Suddenly both boys started brawling and fighting arguing to one, another. Rin just looked and thought 'Natsu… we've only been here for 5 minutes, and you already got in a fight…"

Rin than noticed a girl a little taller than Natsu, and himself. The girl suddenly bopped both Natsu and Grays heads as Natsu shouted at the girl "Hey, you want some too!" Rin also heard Grays voice in the background saying "I wouldn't do that!", before you know it, they were both slammed into the wall, as Rins eyes widened at what he just witnessed.

The girl started saying "What total idiots…" as Gray in the background said "But why me too…" The girl continued by saying "You're not to fight, are we clear?" Gray shot back quickly "Yes mem…" As Natsu exclaimed "Woah, Scary!" The girl looking towards Natsu and said "Hey kid, What's your name?" Natsu responded "Natsu…" The girl responded with "Natsu, Huh?... Lets get one thing straight, everyone in Fairy Tail treats each other like family, and this guild hall is like our home, it's not a place for fighting… you understand?" Natsu's eyes widened and narrowed back again saying "Yea…"

The girl now looked at Rin, Rin's eyes widened at what he just heard, and stepped back. "So I take it that you're Rin?" Rin responded back with "Yea, im Rin… please to meet you… and you are?..." The girl looked at him and said "Erza… Erza Scarlet" Rin just looked at her for a second and said "Haha, what a pretty name!, It's nice to meet you Erza Scarlet!" After that response everyone in the guild was shocked by what the shy boy had just said. Erza looking at Rin in awe, dark red surrounding her cheeks, as she smiled and said "Thanks Rin!, also welcome to Fairy Tail!, I look forward to the future with you, and Natsu!"

Rin smiled as he heard his brother "Man, she's so scary…" Gray looked towards Natsu and said "For real…" Suddenly they both smiled at each other and, looked away from each other mad. Gray than got up, and looked over at Rin, which Rin was just standing there leaning against a wall. Gray got up and walked up to Rin and said "Hey nice to meet you Rin, I'm Gray Fullbuster!" Rin smiled and replied back saying "Haha, nice to meet you too Gray Fullbuster!"

Gray looked at Rin in suspicion and asked "What kind of magic do you use?" Rin frowned as he looked at Gray and responded with "Dragon Slayer magic.. I use fire magic just like Natsu over there…" As Rin was talking he and Gray looked over at Natsu who apparently was talking to Lisanna, and what appeared to be her siblings. Rin notice Natsu point towards Rin as the other kids looked at him with a smile, Rin blushed as he smiled back.

Rin than looked at Gray and asked "So anyways, what kind of magic do you use?" Gray looked at Rin and smiled as he said "I use Ice magic!" Gray than positioned his hands to form ice around his hands, this put a shocked face on Rin as he shouted "That's so cool!" Gray than smiled and said "I know Right!" The boys both laughed as Natsu than shouted "Hey Rin, come here these guys want to talk to you!" Rin than looked at Natsu and said "Ok" and ran over to his brother.

Rin than said "What's up it's nice to mee-" but suddenly was interrupted by a girl who shouted "He's so adorable!" Rin than looked at the girl who said that and was about to talk again until she added "So you're Rin huh?" Rin just simply nodded as she said "My name is Mira Jane, and I'm gonna be you're worse nightmare! You got that!" Rin just looked at her and said "Um… Okay… Natsu… Why does this girl look like she wants to kill me?..." Natsu was about to respond until Erza interrupted saying "Don't worry Rin, she is just like that."

Mira than looked at Erza and said "Oh shut up meaty!" as Erza quickly ran up and shouted back "How about you, you stupid witch!" Suddenly they broke into a brawl, as soon as that happened Natsu looked at Gray saying "Round 2?" Gray smiled as him and Natsu charged at each other and started brawling.

Lisanna noticed Rin frowning and his bangs coving his eyes as she walked up to Rin when suddenly he looked at her and smiled, her frown turned into a smile. Rin than looked at the brawl and thought 'Igneel I think Natsu and I finally found a new home… and also I hope one day I could see you again… I look forward to the future with Fairy Tail!'

Thank you for reading today's chapter! Next chapter will be a time change to where Natsu has than met Lucy and brought her to Fairy Tail, Also I will cover Rin in the future chapter, and will also cover how he got his dragon lungs and his magic! Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See ya later!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone,

Welcome to today's chapter I will take tommaorw off, but the next chapter will be Monday. I promise that I will be making another story after I finish this one… I'm thinking maybe Code Geass and Sword Art Online, but with Rin Okumura… I will explain it later on how it will work… but I also in this story making Rin act exactly like Lelouch since the affect of somebody he lost that will be revealed in the story… let me know if you guys think that's a good idea, got that ;)… well anyways… Let the reading begin!

Chapter 4: A New Beginning

It has been 7 years since Rin, and Natsu had joined Fairy Tail. They both were now 15 years of age, and Natsu ever bulky as ever, and Rin, scrawny but still had light abs. Both boys had changed a lot throughout these years, especially Rin who acted a lot more serious, and actually was taught how to read by Erza, which he struggled a lot to by falling asleep a lot, but Erza kept him awake somehow…

Natsu on the other hand, learned how to read also by Erza, but he still acts like a fire knucklehead. Natsu now also had a familiar he had since a year after he and Rin joined the guild. Natsu has a blue cat or "dragon" by the name of Happy, and now has a new partner on his team, her name is Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu also had covered a lot more power, and also sparred Rin and picked fights with Gray and Erza a lot.

Also a lot of people changed in the guild, especially Mira Jane and Elf man, after Lisannas death 2 years ago. It mostly had an affect on Rin, because of how much he cared for her. Rin has been helping Mira with the bar, and food, and any other activities. Rin has also became a member of Mira's team, and was also now an S-class wizard due to Mira.

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail…

"We're Home!" shouted an excited Natsu and Happy, Rin shouted back "Hey bro, what's up!" while Mira shouted to them "Welcome back you guys, so how did your mission go?" soon Lucy answered back "Could have been better if Natsu didn't destroy so many buildings, I would have been able to pay my rent!" Natsu and happy than just laughed at the worried Lucy, as she shouted at them "Stop Laughing!"

Mira and Rin both smiled at the 3 man team, Natsu looked at Rin and then said "So Rin, how have you been bro?" Rin than looked at Natsu and said sarcastically "Better than ever…" Natsu than frowned at such such an answer and said "Just lighten up for once Rin… seriously, hey how about just us 2, and Happy go on a mission tommarow, alright?" Happy than said right after "Aye!" Rin just frowned, as Mira and Lucy looked at the sad boy, Rin than said "No Natsu, I'm not in the mood fo-" Natsu than interrupted shouting "Why not! Come on man bu-" Rin than shot back saying "Go on your own, I'm busy right now ok" he then looked at lucy and said "Take him somewhere like your house or something please" Lucy tried to speak but Rin said "Just do what I say Lucy please, I need to talk to Mira about something, I'll join you and Natsu in a little bit ok?" Lucy than nodded and took Natsu and ran out the guild.

Mira than looked at Rin and asked "What was that about Rin?" Rin smiled and looked at her saying "Don't worry about Mira, I'm gonna surprise him tommarow, but I also want to discuss our next mission together with Master, ok?" Mira looked at Rin with a frustrated face, that face made Rin smile, he then winked at her making her cheeks slightly red, she than looked back at Rin and said "Whatever you say weirdo…" and just smiled.

Meanwhile with Natsu, Lucy, and Happy

"Man… Whats up with him, he always acts like an ass to me I swear…" said a mad Natsu, Lucy than said "I don't know… but I'm really worried about him… and the way he changed in the way differently from when you described him…" Natsu than looked at Lucy and said "Yea… but I promise I will make him better without a doubt!"

Natsu began to think 'Rin… you got to get over Lisanna… I know you loved her but…'

Meanwhile With Rin and Mira Jane…

"Rin…" said Mira, Rin looked at her and said "What's up Mira?" he smiled at her, Mira than had a slight red on her face, but said "I…I… I'm gonna go see if master is back in town, so stay here and guard the guild ok!" she ran as Rin stared at the back of her and shouted "Ok!"

As Mira was running outside, she saw a crowd by a tree, and thought 'What's going on!?' Mira than ran up, and her eyes widened as she saw the sight standing next to Natsu and Lucy, Which Natsu was had a mad expression on his face, and Lucy had tears rolling down her face, as Mira also noticed Makarov with an angry face also, as he said "I won't forgive them, we're now at war!... damn you Jose!"

Mira Than noticed 3 figures hanging off the tree by the looks of it, it was members of Fairy Tail's 'Shadow Gear' Team. Mira than thought 'I got to tell Rin, he will be devastated! Why would they attack us! First the guild… now our members… Rin… Please care for at least your friends!... Please…'

Sorry this was a short chapter but another one will be posted Monday August 5th, 2014 so be ready for more of Fairy Tail's boy in blue! So be ready I think you know where this is going though! Anyways Goodnight and see ya again! For what I have planned for Rin… you'll just have to wait!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Sorry I haven't published anything in a while, but hopefully I will be able to work a lot more on the story and yea I also messed up on it a lot with terms of plot such as ecounters by Phantom Lord please forgive me I'm so dumb! So I'm changing the part of when all stages occured… haha anyways… Here we go!

Chapter 5: Attack On Fairy Tail Pt.1

It had been days since the guild was destroyed by a bunch of chunks of giant metal, and team shadow gear has been caught hanging on the tree. Rin had been out on a mission for a couple of days now, while the rest of Fairy Tail was at the brink of war, "It seems we can't find Mystogan and you're the only one we can depend on, help us Laxus…", said a sad Mirajane. All Laxus could do is laugh, than began saying "Wow Makarov is freaking pathetic, I don't see what it has to do with me, you two are big girls, I think you could handle yourselves!" Soon Cana began exclaiming "So you're not gonna help us!" Laxus than shouted back "Of course not, and why would I? Old man started it, so why should I have to clean up his mess?" Mira than began to tell Laxus "Please Laxus, Phantom is trying to take Lucy away from us." Laxus than started saying "Ugh, do I even know her, that little girl, I'll tell you what if you talk blondie into being my wife… I'll do anything she wants-" soon was cut off by Cana who shouted "You are such a pervert!"

Laxus began laughing saying "Well then, tell the geyser to hand over his guild to me, than I'll help you losers as needed… also you have that pathetic dragon slayer Rin, why don't you use him haha! After all he is a dem-" Soon was cut off by a hand that broke the communication circuit by Mira who was in tears of what she just heard she thought 'Rin… where are you right now…' soon started speaking "How could somebody in Fairy Tail be so heartless, I just can't sit here and watch, I have to help everyone who is fighting for their lifes!" Cana than shot back "Hey, don't be so ridiculous!" Mira just kept on going "I wanna help out for once and fight, instead of sitting here in the guild!... I feel so useless!" Cana than told Mira "I understand, but you will just be in the way of everybody, and we just need you to stay away for this one please… you were once an S-class wizard…"

Natsu, Gray, and Lucy were discussing about who, and where she came from, while everyone else was discussing a plan to get back at phantom, while Erza was in the shower thinking about the day before, and how frustrated she was that she couldn't protect the master when suddenly… BOOM! Everything was shaking causing a bunch of ruckus, Gray than shouted "Hey, what's going on!?" Suddenly everyone went outside and saw what looked like… a guild hall coming straight at them, specifically Phantom!

Everyone began to panic as also their eyes widened at the huge figure coming towards their very own property, "Magic focusing cannon Jupiter, Engage!" said by the voice of Jose, the leader of Phantom Lord. Fairy Tail began to noticed a huge cannon coming out of the guild, as so suddenly a dark blue orb began forming from the cannon beginning to blast off at the members and the guild, Jose than shouted "Kill them!" as all his men shouted back "Yes sir!"

Erza than took charge of the situation by quickly turning around telling everybody to turn around and shouted "Everybody I order you to run, get out of here now! All of you!" The orb was starting to increase rather in a huge size, everyone just sat there, Erza than began charging towards Mira and the others than shouted "Erza!" Macao also shouted "Don't be so stupid!", but Erza just ignored it and requipped into her adamantine armor, everyone tried to persuade her to stop, but she ignored it all as she shouted "Stay back!" Erza began to shield herself and the guild from the blast as she could hear was Natsu and the others calling out for her, she had her huge blue magic circle, than the cannon fired the orb as Erza only hoping for the orb o be blocked when suddenly… another huge blue magic circle appeared in front of hers as a figure jumped in front of hers and blue flames engulfed over Erza's shield, her eyes widened than as she saw the figure suddenly the orb disappeared as the figure was shot back into the ground into the ground by Erza.

Everyone looked at the figure, and the dust cloud finally cleared out and they all shouted "Rin!" all the shouting scared Rin was on the ground in major pain due to damage, and Erza was also in damage but not as bad as Rin , he just simply and said "haha, what's up guys eha ahaha… good to see you again…" Erza than smacked Rin in the back of the head and said "Don't be so reckless you idiot!" and smiled at him as well as the others, Rin just blushed, soon was interrupted by Natsu who ran over to Rin also punching him in the head shouting "Why are you so stupid bro?" Rin shot back at Natsu "You should be the one to talk! You Idiot!" Natsu shot back "What was that!" Than was punched by Erza saying "Glad we were able to block it…" She then passed out.

Rin was healing quick as usual as everyone was surprised to see steam rising off of him, Natsu than asked Rin "Hey Rin, come with me to go beat the crap out of those phantom freaks!" Rin just nodded and said, looked at Mira and said "Take care of Erza please... I'll talk to you about everything that happened with me after this is all over ok!" he smiled and walked towards Natsu and Happy, but Mira said "Rin!, Please stay safe!" He than turned around and said "Don't worry with Natsu I'll be beyond safe! You just worry about yourself, and get to a safe place, please!" Mira just nodded and took Erza into the guilds safe area.

Natsu and Rin were ready to get to phantom, until all the sudden Rin asked "Wait… Happy, can you fly both of us?" as he asked this question he thought 'Please say YES!, Please say YES!' Happy said "Aye! But Natsu is gonna have to carry you!" Natsu just said "What, but Rin is so heavy!" Rin shot back saying "Yea… I- Wait… WHAT! WHY YOU LITTLE…" Both Natsu and Happy laughed as they all headed over to the phantom freaks.

While Natsu and Rin were about to reach they suddenly saw a bunch of Phantom troops heading toward the Fairy Tail guild. They finally landed on the cannon as Natsu tried beating it, but it didn't work, so Rin just decided to go into it as Natsu and happy followed as well, they soon encountered a room with a large clock timer, as Natsu asked "What is all this?" Rin just answered "I'm guessing a source to their power… for the next cannon activation…"

Both boys were about to destroy it when they encountered a young man apart of the Element 4, Natsu tried charging at him, but he suddenly hit himself, Rin and Happy just watched in shock of what just happened. Rin and Natsu finally both tried charging but then both punched themselves, Rin than noticed that he could control fire. Natsu charged at him again with a ball of fire, and was blocked, next was kicked into a wall. Rin than shouted "Natsu! Don't charge at him with open flames!" Natsu just nodded, and asked the young man "Move out of our way, we have to destroy this cannon!" The man shook his head and said "Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't let you two do that." And smirked.

Rin gritted his teeth as well as Natsu, suddenly they heard Happy scream "Oh no, it's starting to activate again!" Rin than went charging at it, but was kicked by the young man, and sent into a wall. Rin than shouted "Now Natsu!" Natsu was close to hitting it, but was also sent into a wall, as Happy shouted "Natsu, Rin!" They both got up and came close by one another. Natsu than asked Rin "What do we do now!?" Rin had to think his plan about this, but heard "5 minutes until Jupiter fires." Both of their eyes widened as the young man laughed at the statement.

Rin than told Natsu "Sorry Natsu… but my slayer magic needs a kick!" As Rin said that Natsu eyes widened as he said "Please Rin… don't do it!" Rin just smiled and said "Forgive me Natsu…" and pulled the Kurikara out of its socket and his flames increased intensily as he said "Alright Natsu… Lets win… for Fairy Tail!" Both boys smiled and prepared their stances for the next attack.

Alright everyone! Thank you for reading I will post again tommarow, till than have a good night! And also next chapter… SHAT IS GONNA GO DOWN!

-TRRO


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Like I said new chapter is getting posted today, and I want your opinions on how this story is going so far, and I promise to make it better. Sorry I post very little, but it's hard for me to post like 5,000 word chapters so… I will work up to that though. Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 6: Attack On Fairy Tail Pt.2

"Sorry Natsu… but my slayer magic needs a kick!" As Rin said that Natsu eyes widened as he said "Please Rin… don't do it! Member what happened last time you used your sword!" Rin just smiled and said "Forgive me Natsu…" and pulled the Kurikara out of its socket and his flames increased intensily as he said "Alright Natsu… Lets win… for Fairy Tail!" Both boys smiled and prepared their stances for the next attack.

Before Natsu and Rin could go for an attack, the young man had already sent one towards them, it was a huge blue ball of fire, but of course Natsu used his dragon lungs and ate the flames saying "Wow, that was the worst taste of fire I have ate before!" The young man responded back "Ah Fairy Tail dragon slayers I see… well this isn't going to work out for either of us is it?"

Natsu and Rin looked suspiciously at the young man, but realized that they were both inferior to fire attacks. This obviously pissed Natsu off, but Rin had to think for a moment of what they had to do, and decided to have a solo plan. While Natsu was screaming his lungs out, Rin had finally thought of a plan. Natsu now was about to send a Fire dragon roar, instead he sent fire dragon spit at the young man.

They all suddenly heard "2 minutes until Jupiter fires" Happy than shouted "Come on you two! Time is about to run out, you have to destroy that thing! The young man than screamed "You think this is a game, Orange Fire!" but Rin was already behind him, this had already had the young man in a trap. While Natsu was eating the flames, Rin already threw his Kurikara at the large charging orb causing it to crack, he then charged at the young man shouting "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" the young man had no reaction time instead was sent into a wall. Natsu than knew what Rin was doing and decided to use a huge flame to add pressure to the Kurikara, by now the orb had than broke and the timer went out causing the cannon to explode.

Everyone had noticed and cheered as Cana shouted "They did it! Good job you two!" as they all were chanting the phantom guild started breaking down as everyone saw it transform into its giant form. As everybody than realized they had to destroy it Cana said "Well just have to let Natsu destroy it!" everybody than realized he had motion sickness but forgot that Rin was still there.

After what all just occurred, Natsu and Rin were surprised by two others "Geez Natsu, you're so pathetic.." Said one of them. Rin had realized who they were, he then smiled and said "Gray, Elfman! What up guys!" Both of them just smiled at him as Gray replied back with "Nothing, but getting ready to finish this crisis." Elfman said "Same here, Rin you handled that like a real man!"

They talked for a second but realized that they had to split up Rin than said "Natsu, Gray you two go and take down those two other members of the element four, Elfman and I will take on the other, got that!" All of them nodded with Natsu ending it at "Come on, lets do this guys!" They all than shouted "Yea!" and split up.

As both groups split Rin and Elfman were already encountered with one of the element four they were both with rage in their systems. Rin than saw Elfman transform, and went for an attack when suddenly they saw what looked like… "Lisanna…" said them both Suddenly Elfman went into a full body takeover, he looked at Rin and tried to remain calm, but he heard "You're nothing but a murderer, who held a bunch of hatred that will never be shed!" when suddenly Elfman and Rin were both punched into the wall.

Suddenly they both heard "Elfman, Rin stop please!" Elfman heard the voice and looked over noticing Mira stuck between a finger part of the giant, Elfman had than shouted "Mira!" He than looked over at Rin who was laying there in shock of what he just witnessed. Elfman noticed Rins eyes were wide and his mouth hung open with no emotion, Elfman than asked "Rin are you okay? Rin please answer me! Rin!" but the boy just sat there, than came another voice "Rin! Please you got to wake up! Please we need your help! Rin!" It was Mira.

Rin didn't even think about what was happening at that moment, but all he could think about was the day he was told that Lisanna died. That was the day everything about Rin changed, from happy to sad, from strong to weak. How Rin felt about Lisanna was different from everybody else, his promise to her will never be forgotten.

"What happened to the young boy here, is he already dead. Come on I barely punched him!" said the weird man. "Rin… please get up!" shouted Mira, all they could see is bangs over his eyes and his mouth had finally shut his mouth, but had than gritted his teeth, than started getting up. The weird man was about to say something until he was interrupted by Rin who shouted "Shut up! You are going to regret even mentioning Lisannas name!" Elfman and Mira eyes widened as they saw Rins body surrounded by steam and deep winds of fire.

The only thing they saw when they looked at Rin was his blue gleamy eyes through the steam, and his gritting teeth. "I am going to… KILL YOU…" Said Rin with an evil smile and added "Every last one of you…" Mira and Elfman realized this young man in front of them wasn't Rin anymore, it was more like the Rin that was hiding this whole time.

Rin said one last thing before charging and it was "In this world, there is no kind of happiness… now DIE!"

Alright everybody thanks for reading this chapter! I will have another one asap! And this Rin is different from the one you all know as cute and funny. Well he is still that unless you piss him off.. lets just say… prepare for destruction. Have a good day!

-TRRO


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Everyone! Sorry for not posting more on this story I've been trying to work on other stories… and yea… haha well anyways continuing on with FT Boy In Blue I have decided to combine one more story characters with this one, you will find out soon… lets get started!

Chapter 7: Take down And A Friend In Need

Roaring in rage Rin is surrounded by an aura of blue flames, what is on his mind during that moment is memories of Lisanna the day she left on her last mission.

Flashback…

"Why do you have to leave now Lisanna! At least let either Natsu or myself come with you! Please!" Shouted Rin

"Yea! I agree take me on this mission with you Lisanna! Don't take Rin, he just wants to go so he can kiss you all day!" Said Natsu, Rin and Lisanna both blush at the statement.

Happy than adds on "They love eachotheerr…" Rin than shouts "Shu-shut up happy! I simply only asked her on a date, nothing more, nothing less… got that you feline!" The group than laughs at Rin's embarrassment.

"Don't worry Rin, Natsu, Happy, I'll be back in no time! Oh yeah, and Rin… can't wait for that date!" Lisanna says and blows a kiss to Rin, which he blushes and reaches his hand out to catch it, putting it into his pocket. He than winks, gets up and ran to hug her saying "Be safe… Lisanna" She smiles back and replies "I will." And smiles to him.

They all than hear a loud voice calling Lisanna "Hurry up Lisanna! I'm tired of waiting! Tell Rin goodbye, and that's it! I'm not waiting any longer!" Shouted by one and only MiraJane Strauss. Rin and Natsu glared at her while Lisanna hugged Rin tighter, letting go shouting her last sentence "I can't wait till I get back Rin! Haha goodbye Rin!" She than winked, and holding up her hand to show her Fairy Tail pride. Rin smiled and did the same thing right back with Natsu and Happy.

3 days later…

Rin had been dressed in a grey tuxedo, he went to the store and got flowers awaiting"Is she here! Natsu! Natsu! Where is Lisanna I need to see here!" shouted Rin. Natsu just looked at him with sad eyes and said "Please just go talk to Mira or Elfman… I don't want to talk right now." Rin than asked him where they were, Later he finally found them and asked "Where is Lisanna?"

Mira just looked at him, her eyes widened remembering what the last words he said. "Rin… I'm sorry Rin…" Rin eyes just widened as he ran up and grabbed Mira's shoulders, and gripped them shouting "Stop joking around DAMNIT! Please tell me you're joking… please!" Tears threatening to fall, but he was too shocked to even cry.

"Rin, I'm so sorry, if only I didn't go out of control! I should've listened to you big sis! Rin I… I didn't mean to, I-I'm so sor-" Elfman was soon cut off by Rin saying "Elfman, It's not your fault, I understand what it feels lie to go out of control… Its just I… I can't believe this is happening damnit! Why now of all times! She didn't deserve to die!"

Elfman and Mira looked at him as they saw tears running from his eyes, and after a few moments of silence the siblings left but Rin stood there from the dawn of day to the end of the night to the next morning. Rin was standing there thinking how did it come to this? Why did she have to die? Just why the hell her damnit?! Why Kami?

"Lisanna… I miss you so much right now… why was our promise broken… why did you have to leave me?" were the soft words that were spoken from Rin himself. He than turned around and saw Natsu and Happy, he smiled sadly and walked with them back to their house. While they were walking Natsu was about to ask Rin something when he heard Rin mumble "Stronger… I have to become stronger…" Natsu looked at Rin worriedly than smiled.

"Hey bro… I miss her as much as you do… but we have to accept that this had happened… I don't want to… its just… never mind lets go home…" said Natsu while Rin kept quiet and nodded walking with him. Rin looks around wondering why this had to happen to somebody with the heart as kind as a flower. It no longer made sense to him.

Elsewhere…

A hooded figure is watching in quietness with red glowing eyes under the hood, "So… it is almost time for me to introduce myself to the one and only… Battousai…" Said the figure.

Flashback end…

"You… don't you ever insult Lisanna ever again!" Shouted Rin as he charged and started beating his opponent down with great speed and torture until Elfman got him and threw him over to Mira which Rin was trying to get back up but, Mira had called for his help so he went to go help her until he heard a voice in his head telling him 'I hope you're ready Battousai… Fairy Tail won't live long enough to see it' said a random voice.

"who was that?" looking around… but than gets Mira out of danger and asks "Are you okay Mira?!" She nodded and said "Rin I am so weak… why am I so… weak?..." Rin glared at her and said "You're not weak, its because it has been so long since you have used your magic in a while… and I believe you will become a very strong mage like you already have with S-class like me… Mira you're a very strong woman now please stop crying, especially for Lisanna sake! Both myself and Lisanna including Fairy Tail believe you're a strong woman! Please Mira after this all is over… I promise I will help you train your power!"

Mira looks at Rin shocked but then smiles with a small blush saying "Thank you Rin… I wouldn't mind training with you…" Rin blushed at her smile and replied "Hehe! No problem! Its what I do" Mira smiles until she felt something around her hips, it was Rins tail. "U-Um Rin?! Your tail!" Mira says with a blush as Rin eyes widen in realization as he grabs his tail and puts it away hiding his very dark red blush.

"S-Sorry Mira! Hehe… anyways lets help our family out here okay?" He grabs her hand and they both run to Elfman position as he now won his fight now going to meet up with Gray and his now finished fight with Juvia.

Alright everyone that's all I have for now! Next chapter will be Rin and Natsu vs Gajeel! After that chapter will be where Rin will meet new members who will also join Fairy Tail! Stay tune for the next epi- I mean chapter of Fairy Tail's Boy In Blue! Btw Rin will be known as The Hitokiri Battousai!

Hitokiri Battousai = Human Slayer

-TRRO


	8. Update On My Abscence and New story

**Hello everyone I know it has been a year since I literally posted anything, well I was caught up in personal activities that I forgot about this story so, well soon I am debating on creating a new and improved Fairy Tail's Boy In Blue story, but with a new plot, and a new kind twist to it, well anyways please anyone if you're interested let me know if you want me to create a new story, or shall I continue off this on? To be honest, this one is just a bit trashy the way I have made it seeing that now much has been progressed at all throughout the story, but I am going to be starting over a new story well let me explain to you in a summary of what it will be about.**

**Summary**

**Gildarts…Of the guild Fairy Tail. He has had not only a daughter, but a son too who never gets to see his father ever, and yet never even met his mother. Years of time to come as Rin still possesses flames due to Satan still putting genes within Yuri and Gildart's child. RIn now possesses his father's Magic and the flames of Satan himself. Watch as young Rin grows up with his nakama of Fairy Tail. Let us see how far he will grow to become a leader to a guild such as Fairy Tail.**

**Well that is about it, review please, and tell me if you think it's a good idea to just start fresh with a brand new story that will bring out a new and improved Rin with a new life to live in struggle of his father's constant absence. Have a nice day, peace.**

**Will there be a new start?**


End file.
